


Seventeen Short Prompts

by frizefries



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frizefries/pseuds/frizefries
Summary: Title says it all. This is just going to be a bunch of very short prompt inspired stories with members of Seventeen.





	1. Wonhui: Let Me Sleep In Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this close to 1 am in the morning so it's definitely not going to be great (aka there's probably going to be a lot of grammar errors and such)  
> Prompt: ugly Christmas sweaters.

 

Wonwoo was more than grateful to be back at their dorms after an entire day of practising. His body ached and all he wanted was to read one of his favourite novels. He plopped himself onto the couch in the living room and closed his eyes. It’s finally quiet…

“We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry Christmas!” Somebody singing in an obnoxiously loud voice jolts Wonwoo awake.

Why can’t anyone give him a little peace and quiet today?

“Ooh! Wonu, you’re back!” The voice makes him bury his head under a pillow.

“Come see what I have!” Jun’s voice breaks through the silence.

Wonwoo doesn’t bother to get up from the couch, and only wraps a blanket around himself.

“Fine. If you ain’t going to come see it then I’m going to come to you!” Jun declares. 

He can hear the Christmas humming getting louder and louder, but he still tries to fall asleep. 

“Wonu,” Jun whispers in Wonwoo’s ear.

“Mmhm,” Wonwoo buries his face under the blanket.

“Don’t you want to see what I have?”

Wonwoo doesn’t answer, hoping Jun gets it as a “no”. Too bad Jun is too persistent and starts poking him. Wonwoo doesn’t budge so Jun attacks him with tickles. 

He squirms while Jun’s fingers tries to get under his neck and armpits.

“Come on Wonu, I promise you what I have is going to be great.”

“If it’s not food or a new book then go away,” Wonwoo sleepily grumbles.

“Well…it’s not that. However, it’s still as good!” Jun states, and Wonwoo knows that he probably has a grin on right now.

“It better be,” Wonwoo squints one eye open.

“Ta da!!” Jun twirls.

“You woke me up for me to see you…spin around?” 

“No, you dimwit! You’ve seen me do that already at choreography practice! Look elsewhere,” he smiles.

“You uhh…dyed your hair?” Wonwoo says, oblivious to what Jun wants him to see.

“I swear you never notice anything Wonu.”

“Probably because you’re not that interesting,” Wonwoo jokes.

“I’m a thousand times more handsome than you and you know it!” Jun crosses his arms. “I’ll give you a hint, look at what I’m wearing.”

Wonwoo again states the obvious, “a white sweater and black sweats?”

“Sigh…I guess I’ll just have to tell you then since you failed at guessing ten times already.”

“It was more like four times thank you very much.”

“Whatever, if I must tell you…”

“Go ahead, I’m waiting,” Wonwoo looks up at Jun with an amused expression.

“I’m wearing an ugly Christmas sweater! Jeez, I can’t believe I had to tell you that,” Jun points his fingers at his sweater.

“Are you serious?” Wonwoo says in disbelief.

“Yeah, isn’t this sweater cute on me?” 

“You woke me up so you could show off your ugly Christmas sweater?” 

“Technically, you were already awake,” Jun moves Wonwoo’s body a bit so he too can lie on the couch.

“Don’t wake me up again, especially if it’s for showing me another Christmas sweater,” Wonwoo closes his eyes.

“Nah, I think it’ll be better for the both of us if we just sleep together,” Jun cuddles himself against Wonwoo.

“I am going to sleep; I am not going to _sleep_ with you.”

“Not now you won’t.” Jun chuckles.

Wonwoo doesn’t reply and falls asleep beside Jun on the couch. 


	2. Vernon: I Believe I Can Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say Vernon was pretty drugged up after his wisdom teeth removal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! I actually managed to get this done on Christmas (it sadly isn't Christmas themed tho). I hope you had a great Xmas or a great day if you don't celebrate Christmas/celebrate another tradition!

“Come on people, Vernon’s operation should be done by now,” their leader, Seungcheol, ushers them into two vans.   
“I can’t wait to hear whatever spills out of his mouth, I hope it’s something juicy,” Jeonghan says with a non-reassuring smile.  
“It’s probably going to be about how beautiful I am,” Seungkwan replies.   
“Ha, last time I checked, Vernon wasn’t blind,” Chan snickers.  
“I am older than you! The disrespect is too real,” Seungkwan waves a hand away from Chan.  
“Well, you got to admit it’s the truth,” Mingyu passes Seungkwan to get to the van.  
“Not you too, hyung! Everybody’s against me,” Seungkwan pretends to be hurt, “I won’t buy any more sodas Mingyu!”  
Minghao walks up to Seungkwan, “it’s okay, not everyone can appreciate your beauty.”  
Seungkwan beams, “hey would you look at that people, Minghao just called me ‘beautiful’! Somebody is actually being nice!”  
“It’s not like he calls you that every time you’re upset about your looks,” Chan retorts back to him in the van,   
“Wow, something died in Chan’s ass.”  
“Language! Now, stop bickering and let the rest of us enjoy the car ride,” The all so peaceful Joshua interrupts.  
Seungkwan and Chan both don’t reply, but Seungkwan is already planning revenge.

“Okay, time to move into the building, kids,” a distraught leader tries to get the attention of the eleven members. “Jeonghan, stop taking pictures and move. Seungkwan and Chan, stop fighting. Joshua, please help me.”  
Joshua nods and starts to gently push everybody past the door.  
“I wonder what the dentist will think once he finds 12 new people in the room,” Jun thinks.  
“Either ‘fuck my life’ or ‘I wonder what this guy is paying for them to all come’,” Wonwoo answers.   
Joshua shakes his head in the corner. Seungcheol talks to the lady at the desk and is quickly given directions to Vernon’s room. Jeonghan has already pressed record on his phone, waiting for Seungcheol to open the door.  
“Hey Vernon!” All twelve of them greet Vernon when they walk in.  
“Are you the guys who are going to teach me how to fly?” A drugged up Vernon mumbles.  
The rest of the members look at one another.  
“We’re not going to teach you how to die,” Seungcheol rolls his eyes.   
“I don’t want to be dying, I want to be flying,” Vernon manages to raise up one arm in a flying motion.   
“Vernooon,” Seungkwan sits beside Vernon, “what do you think of me?”  
Vernon glances at Seungkwan, “I think you can teach me how to fly.”  
“No, no, no. What do you think about how I look?”  
Instead of answering, Vernon tries to get up.  
“Aye, what do you think you’re doing?” Seungcheol steps toward Vernon, ready to push him down.  
“I’m going to fly.”  
Seungcheol looks like he’s needs some desperate help getting Vernon to lie back down again. Luckily, Dokyeom comes to the rescue.  
“Look Vernon, we can help you fly later. Just lie down on your chair now,” Dokyeom tries pushing Vernon down.  
“No, I want to fly now,” Vernon pushes himself away from the chair, flapping one arm.  
Seungcheol and Joshua jumps and immediately moves Vernon back to the chair. Dokyeom is falling over in laughter, Seungkwan is startled (but starts laughing later), and the rest of SVT are either laughing or has the ‘I can’t believe it’ face on.   
The dentist comes in though, “wow there is a lot of you guys in this room.”  
“The more the merrier, doc,” Jeonghan says.  
“I have to agree with you on that one. Okay, Vernon’s surgery went well, how is he doing right now?” The dentist comes over to Vernon.  
“He thinks he can fly,” Dokyeom laughs a bit.  
“I can fly!” Vernon declares.  
“Well, looks like the drugs are working,” the dentist checks on the machine near Vernon. “His blood pressure, and everything seem to be looking normal.”  
“Great, I can’t wait to show him the video of him wanting to fly,” Jeonghan holds his phone out.  
Vernon is too occupied half-flapping one arm to notice.   
“I can get one of my assistants to sign him out right now. Just remember to get him his medication so that the pain won’t be as bad. Soft foods are a must too.”   
“Okay, thanks sir,” Seungcheol smiles.  
“No problem,” the dentist leaves the room.  
“Look I’m about to fly,” Vernon is very close to falling off his chair.  
“Oh no you’re not,” Seungcheol pushes him back towards the centre of his chair.  
“Why won’t anybody let me fly?”   
“Because nobody wants to see you in the ER too,” Minghao is tapping something on his phone.  
The door opens again. The assistant comes in with a bag.  
“Okay, Doctor Park has approved of Vernon’s release,” the assistant unhooks some wires.  
“This is sounding like a prison release,” Chan mutters under his breath.  
“In this bag is Vernon’s prescribed medications, cleaning solution, and an ice pact. You need to have him put on the ice pack on for at least 30 minutes. He needs to also regularly clean his cuts. It’s recommended that he doesn't eat anything small, hard, or spicy for the next week,” he, the assistant, tells them.   
“I don't think Vernon will be eating Seungkwan any time soon,” Chan chuckled.   
Everybody around Chan pretend to have not laughed at that.  
“You, you, you!” Seungkwan angrily grabbed Chan and marched out with him  
through the door.  
“Okay I think that is it, you are free to leave with him now,” the assistant looked as Seungkwan was dragging a laughing Chan out the door.  
“Ah, sorry about that. Thank you very much!” An embarrassed Seungcheol bows.  
“You're welcome,” the assistant said as he walked out the door, “if he is having any trouble or major pain then please call us.”  
“We will,” Seungcheol replied.  
Vernon was still very much oblivious to the world and looked at his arms, “look, I have feathers all over my arms.”  
Jeonghan eyed Vernon, “is it regular for a patient to hallucinate?”  
“Probably just the drugs talking,” Soonyoung reassured Jeonghan.   
“Okay, I need at one other person helping me lift up Vernon and take him to one of the vans,” Seungcheol said.  
Junhui stepped up and they both pulled Vernon off from the chair.  
“Look I'm flying!” Vernon squealed.   
“I can't wait to see Vernon’s reaction to this video; ‘look I'm flyiing’,” Jeonghan laughed but it sounded more like a cackle.  
Slowly, all eleven of them got out of the room. They dragged a fascinated Vernon to their parking spots. Seungkwan and Chan stood in front of different vans, neither talked to the rest of them as they unlocked the car.  
“That was such a nice flight. We need to do it more guys,” Vernon sighed.  
“Yeah and probably going to be the most embarrassing thing once you get off your high,” Mingyu smirked.  
They headed back to their dorms with a sleeping Vernon. Once Vernon wasn't so drugged up anymore, Jeonghan showed him in the video. Let's just say that Vernon secretly stole Jeonghan’s to delete the video. Too bad Jeonghan had already sent it to the rest of Seventeen and Vernon’s mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt of this was: a person (Vernon) thinking he can fly. I got a little carried away with Chan and Seungkwan but yeah.  
> I plan on writing a short story fanfic on Wonhui during my winter break but I literally have no motivation so rip.   
> Anyway, have a nice day or night!

**Author's Note:**

> It is 1am and I have school in like 6 hours. I wish I had regular sleeping habits. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'm probably going to update with more later (hopefully).


End file.
